<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Simple Tastes by ActualMango</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773139">Simple Tastes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango'>ActualMango</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Have A Sapphic Lover [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assassins, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Dark Brotherhood - Freeform, Drabble, F/F, Femslash, Gay, How To Have A Sapphic Lover, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian, Mild Spoilers, Minor Character Death, Short, Short and not particularly sweet, Wordcount: 100, and the other knows it, sleeping together is so much more fun when one of them's gonna die, wlw</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:46:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22773139</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ActualMango/pseuds/ActualMango</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What makes being an assassin so fun?<br/>It's what you get to do to reach your target.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>gabriella/safia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>How To Have A Sapphic Lover [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1571752</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Simple Tastes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been a lovely night. It was a shame, Gabriela thought, that they couldn't repeat it.</p>
<p>She slipped out of bed, placing her feet carefully on the shifting ship floor. Safia didn’t stir.</p>
<p>Slowly, Gabriela reached for the dagger, strapped days ago to the bedpost.</p>
<p>Safia’s eyes opened, widening when she saw Gabriela. She shushed her, putting a finger, then her lips on Safia’s mouth. Safia relaxed just in time to feel a keen knife splicing her spine.</p>
<p>Gabriel didn’t smile as she felt Safia’s strangled gasp against her mouth. Gorgeous women were just a perk of the job.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>